The Piano
by His.Roza2014
Summary: This is what I think would have happened in Twilight when Bella met the Cullens if she loved playing the piano and agreed to play for the family. First fanfic! No flames, please! R&R!


The Piano

After traveling up this long winding driveway, we were at a large, white house fit for royalty. It was beautiful. I was quiet on the way to Edward's house, a little nervous.

" Scared, Bella?" Edward's musical voice asked me.

" Truthfully, yes."

" Good, you should be."

" I'm not scared about that. I'm afraid your family w-won't like me..."

He burst out laughing. " So, you're afraid, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you're afraid they won't approve of you?" Edward chortled quietly. I stayed silent the rest of the , being the gentleman he is, went around and opened my car door and helped me out. I took his hand, and a deep breath, and made my way up the porch steps.

Esme and Carlisle greeted us in the entryway. They smiled gently in welcome, and I returned the smile tentatively. Carlisle took the first hesitant step towards me, so I walked up to him and told him it was nice to see him again, and shook his cool hand.

" You are very welcome here, dear," Esme told me softly. I went up to her and shook her slender hand next. I heard a quite whoosh coming down the stairs , and there was Alice.

" Hi, Bella! " Alice said happily, and bounded over to me, hugged me, and gave me a quick kiss on each cheek. Carlisle and Esme looked warily between me and Alice, probably thinking she frightened me. I was startled, but got over it quickly.

I figured out that Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't be coming down anytime soon. Edward told me that Rosalie took it the hardest that I knew their secret. But I wouldn't tell anyone, of course.

Jasper suddenly was in my line of sight. He was leaning against the staircase, looking like he was uncomfortable.

" You'll have to excuse Jasper, he is the newest to our way of life," Carlisle explained.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella," Jasper said quickly. Alice walked over to him, and I think she was telling him that he won't hurt me, or anyone. He wrapped his arms around Alice's small frame, and the two stayed like that for a long time.

Embarassed, I turned my head and saw this amazing grand piano. It was a shining black. The creamy ivory keys were calling to me. I loved playing the piano, and had taught myself a few years ago.

Esme noticed my distraction. "You like it?" she asked.

" Oh, yes. Is it yours?"

" It's Edward's. Didn't he ever tell you he is a musician?"  
"Apparently not, but I should have known. seeing as though Edward can do everything. Am I right?"

Edward and the others chuckled. Alice asked if I could play. I said yes, and Edward asked if I wanted to try to play. _Try. _I was a little miffed. I might have taught myself, but that doesn't mean I can't play. I accepted this small challenge, and played a piece that comforted me; one of Beetoven's.

I closed my eyes and let the music swell inside the house. I heard their jaws open with a gasp. All of their's. I heard someone come down the stairs, and vaguely say, " Hey, Edward. Didn't think you were going to play that piece agai-" I take it that is Emmett, and he just noticed I was the one playing, not Edward.

I finished the piece with-what I hoped was-a flourish. Six pairs of golden eyes stared at me in shock. I blushed bright red;I didn't think I played that well. Esme came over and hugged me gently.

" Bella, honey, that was beautiful," she said. They agreed. Edward played me 2 of his own compositions, Esme's favortie and my lullaby. I noticed the others left. When my lullaby came to an end he took me upstairs to show me the rest of his house. I paused. There was a very, _very_ old cross hanging from the ceiling.

**A/N: This is what I think would have happened if Bella did play the piano that first day she met the Cullens. I own nothing at all....nothing...at all.....sob..**

**Well, what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**ily all my readers**

**33 edwardsangel001.**


End file.
